


Сказка о добром молодце в красных кедах, друзьях его верных и Кощее Бессмертном, Мастером именуемом

by Lea_J_Sinclair, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто сказка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о добром молодце в красных кедах, друзьях его верных и Кощее Бессмертном, Мастером именуемом

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с реальностью попрошу считать случайными и ненамеренными.

Жила-была на свете девица красная, Донной названая. Да только не везло ей - не попадались на жизненном пути добры молодцы, ибо была Донна девицей не только красной, но и активной, вот все и разбегались.   
Решила она жизнь личную наконец наладить и к Бабе Яге за приворотным зельем сходить. Сказано - сделано. Встала красная девица поутру, марафет навела да и пошла в лес.   
Идет-идет, аж глянь - стоит посреди поляны избушка синяя на курьих ножках, а посреди нее надпись белая "Стрельцов звать здесь". Задумалась Донна. Раз на курьих ножках - значит Бабы Яги дом, откуда в нем стрельцы? Но решила она, что как ни поверни, все неплохо - то ли зелье получит, то ли добрых молодцев толпу целую. Подошла Донна к избушке и постучала.   
Открылась дверь, и вышел из избушки добрый молодец в красных кедах. Увидал Донну и говорит:   
\- Здравствуй, девица красная!   
\- Здравствуй, добрый молодец!- отвечает ему Донна. - А ты кто будешь, стрелец али ведьма? Мне, если что, оба подходят.   
Добрый молодец головой замотал и говорит:   
\- Доктором меня кличут. Я тут проездом вообще, ищу я злодея великого, Кощея, надобен он мне, чтобы Правь от злого бога Рассилона спасать, ибо я-то молодец добрый, а он - злой, и мордасы бить дюже хорошо умеет. Не знаешь ли ты, девица красная, где тут царство Кощеево?   
\- Знаю, - отвечает ему девица красная.- Вон там оно за Лесом Черным.   
\- Заходи ко мне в избушку, девица красная,- пригласил ее Доктор.- Поехали со мной в царство Кощеево!   
Стало Донне любопытственно, как оно там, в Кощеевом царстве, есть ли там добры молодцы. И зашла она в синюю избушку на курьих ножках.   
Встал Доктор посреди избушки и говорит:   
\- Избушка-избушка моя верная, Тардис прозванная, встань к селу задом, к Лесу Черному передом и ПОЕХАЛИ!  
Заскрипела избушка синяя, но осталась на месте. Вздохнул добрый молодец, закручинился.   
\- Обижается она,- объяснил он. - Сделал из нее Кощей как-то Чудо-Юдо Парадоксальное. Не хочет она теперь его искать.   
Но недолго тосковал добрый молодец, загорелись глаза у него, да и говорит:   
\- А пошли со мной пешком, девица красная, нужна мне спутница, которая покажет Царство Кощеево!  
Взвилась тут девица красная:   
\- Да ты что мне предлагаешь, нелюдь бледный да немощный! На честь мою девичью позарился?!!  
И как влепит ему оплеуху звонкую! Схватился за щеку добрый молодец и давай оправдываться:   
\- Не хотел я у тебя отнять честь твою, девица красная! Друг мне нужен верный для похода трудного...   
Так и оправдался, и пошла с ним девица красная. Идут-идут они по лесу, птички поют, листья зеленые вокруг, аж глядь: из кустов глаза желтые на них смотрят!   
Испугалась девица красная, хотела на шею повиснуть доброму молодцу, но вспомнила, что она же не девица красная, а друг верный, и постеснялась.   
Выпрыгнул тут из кустов огромный серый волк, и как прыгнет на доброго молодца. Ударил его лапами в грудь, повалил в пыль дорожную, и давай вылизывать. И молвит волк человеческим голосом:   
\- Неужто не узнал ты меня? Это я, Джек, Богатырь Бессмертный, друг твой верный!  
Спихнул Доктор с себя волка:  
\- Не облизывай меня, пока ты чудище мохнатое!  
Слез с него волк, облизнулся и уточнил:  
\- А потом, значит, можно?  
\- Перестань пошлить! Скажи лучше, что случилось с тобой, что ты в чудовище мохнатое превратился.  
Опустил волк морду серую и говорит печально:  
\- Муж мой, Янто, всем хорош, и молодец красный, и умный, и напиток заморский, кофий черный, варит вкусно. Но есть у него одна беда: порядок очень любит. Аккуратист! Предавались мы вчера утехам любовным да нежностям, ну и фетиша немного в семье молодой делу не помешают... А утром нашел муж мой в постели шерстинку серую, да и спалил ее, чтоб бардак не разводить. Ну и, и... и вот.  
Погладил добрый молодец волка по холке пушистой.  
\- Есть у меня средство помочь тебе, друг мой верный, только для этого надо в избушку на курьих ножках вернуться, а некогда мне, идем мы за Кощеем, дабы помог он нам злому богу Рассилону по тыкве надавать.  
\- Я с тобой пойду,- решил волк. - Знаю я этого Кощея, колдовскими практиками он увлекается, бдсмом именуемыми, да только удержу в них не знает. Поцарапает еще тебя, али фингал поставит, мало ли что. Проследить надобно! Возьми меня с собой, добрый молодец, я тебе еще пригожусь!  
\- Идем, вместе веселее будет,- согласился добрый молодец.  
Долго ли, коротко ли, а вышли они к избушке на курьих ножках.  
\- О! - обрадовался добрый молодец. - Постучим и спросим, далеко ли до царства Кощеева!  
Да не успел он постучать: открылась дверь избушки и выглянула оттуда Баба-Яга, встряхнула гривой белою да кудрявою.  
\- О, а вот и пришел! Куда путь держишь, добрый молодец? Али Кощей избушку твою превратил в Чудо-Юдо Парадоксальное? Нет? Было? Али спутницу-арапку леший из под носа увел? Тоже было? Али дух неведомый в бочку деревянную лупит и спать мешает?..  
\- Иду я к Кощею, чтобы он помог мне одолеть злого бога Рассилона и Правь спасти! - ответил добрый молодец. - Не подскажешь, удастся ли, раз ты в будущем ведаешь?  
\- Не могу,- пожала плечами Баба-Яга. - Будущее защищено проклятием страшным, и имя ему Спойлеры!  
\- Тогда не скажешь, далеко ли до Царства Кощеева?  
\- От чего же? И скажу, и покажу, и совет добрый в дорогу дам. Только давай по-порядку. Заходи-ка ко мне добрый молодец, я тебя ужином накормлю, баньку истоплю и спать уложу... Хотя на кой ужин тот, без него обойдемся!..  
Покраснел до ушей добрый молодец и хотел уже драпать от Бабы Яги, что есть сил. Да только ухмыльнулся хитро серый волк, толкнул его башкой под коленки, а Яга хвать - и в избушку затащила.  
\- Отпусти его!!! - заверещала девица красная, да тут волк ей под ноги попался. Навернулась девица прямо на волка.  
\- Не мешай,- строго сказал волк. - Муж он евонный, только сам еще не в курсе. Страшное это проклятие, спойлеры!

Баба-Яга, как и обещала, и ужином накормила, и баньку истопила, и спать уложила, а как выдохлась совсем, спрашивает доброго молодца:  
\- Путь ты держишь в царство Кощеево, да только Кощей и говорить с тобой не станет, свяжет цепями тяжелыми да и потащит практики колдовские применять. Как уговаривать будешь?  
\- Есть у меня козырь в рукаве,- ответил добрый молодец. - Это смерть Кощеева, в замке его спрятана. Покажу ее Кощею - и пойдет он со мной немедля.  
\- Тю, балбесина! - рассмеялась Баба-Яга. - Али ты думал Кощей смерть свою в замке держать станет? Смерть его в яйце, яйцо в зайце, заяц в утке, утка гнездо вьет на дереве с головами говорящими, а дерево то посредь навьей пустыни стоит. Так что вставай-ка добрый молодец, шнуруй кеды свои красные да шуруй отсюда в Навье Царство. А то я тебя и на неделю задержать могу, а вот выдержишь?

Ушли они от Бабы Яги и шли быстро, ибо боялся добрый молодец, что она передумает. Идут-идут, видят - широкая река. И ни плота, ни лодки, зато спит на берегу Змей Горыныч, три головы на песок уложил и только дым из ноздрей вверх поднимается. Шестью, значит, струйками.   
\- О, а вот так мы на другой берег и переберемся! - обрадовался добрый молодец. - Горыныч нас отвезет!  
И побежал он к Горынычу бегом, а девица красная да волк за ним. Подходят и видят: перед каждой головой табличка в землю вкопана, и написано на них что-то. Перед первой головой стоит табличка "Разбудишь - коня потеряешь", перед второй " Разбудишь - жизнь потеряешь", а перед третьей " Разбудишь - жив будешь, да себя позабудешь"  
"Нет у меня никакого коня" - подумала красна девица, да и как пнет по носу первую голову.   
"Я богатырь бессмертный, уж не упомню, сколько раз умирал, одним больше - одним меньше без разницы" - решил волк и стукнул лапой вторую голову.   
"А на меня примитивный гипноз не действует" - подумал добрый молодец и вежливо постучал по лбу третью голову.   
Как проснулся Змей Горыныч, как вскочил и рявкнет:  
\- Ну чего еще?!!   
\- С добрым утром тебе, Горыныч! - радостно поздоровался добрый молодец.   
\- Да какое оно доброе! Ходють и ходють, поспать не дают, я уж и таблички поставил, чтоб не мешали, нет, вы окаянные приперлись!  
\- А чего ты на дороге спишь? Бездомный, что ли? - поинтересовался волк.   
\- Пыльно у меня в пещере да грязно,- вздохнул дракон. - Сокровищ я много накопил, а они знаешь как пыль собирают?.. Я уже и рыцарям задания давал, и принцесс воровал - никто с этой бедой не может справиться. А я спать в пыли не могу, у меня астма!.. А вы чего меня разбудили-то, людишки жалкие?..  
\- Да вот на другой берег нам надобно. Может, перевезешь?  
\- Во! - обрадовался Змей Горыныч. - Значит так. Слушай меня добрый молодец: коли наведешь в пещере моей чистоту да порядок до захода солнца - перевезу вас на тот берег!  
Слегка опешил добрый молодец, ибо у него-то и в синей избушке на курьих ножках по жизни был бардак.   
\- Эх, мужики!.. - вздохнула красна девица. - Принцесс он воровал, да рыцарям задания давал. Ничего вы без нас, баб умных да красивых, сделать не можете! Значит так, полетим сейчас с тобой в град стольный и купим тебе метлу-самоубирайку, пылесосом научно именуемую, да волшебной воды полирольной и вмиг порядок наведем! Только этих через реку перенеси сначала. А потом и меня к ним подкинешь, все равно я пешком ходить не очень люблю...  
Обрадовался Змей Горыныч, перенес волка и доброго молодца через реку, а потом усадил себе на шею красну девицу, и полетели они вместе в град стольных у магов тамошних волшебными штуковинами затариваться. А добрый молодец и серый волк пошли дальше.

Шли они, шли, за жизнь беседовали и друзей старых вспоминали, то девицу красную, Розой именуемую, то девицу черную, в науках мудреную, то добрый молодец на Кощея жаловался, а волк вздыхал сочувственно. Так незаметно и спустились они в Навье царство. И открылась им пустыня без конца и края, а посредь нее - дерево костяное. И висят на нем головы, а на головах тех лица всех, кого добрый молодец и серый волк в своей жизни повстречали. 

\- Вот Кощей, вот садист окаянный! - занервничал добрый молодец. - Слыхал я про эту пытку, психоанализом зовется: сейчас посадят эти головы тебя перед собой, да и начнут с тобой беседы беседовать, в душу лезть и о том что твое подсознание хранит выспрашивать! Но отступать некуда, нужен мне Кощей, ибо он злой и морды бить дюже хорошо умеет, приму я эту муку невыразимую...

\- Ша! - говорит ему серый волк. - Сейчас разберемся. Сиди тут!  
Подошел он к дереву, плюхнулся на песок мохнатой задницей да и говорит:   
\- Девицы да молодцы, при жизни красные и умные! Послушайте про жизнь мою непутевую, авось, чего умного посоветуете...  
Ждет добрый молодец час - сидит волк под деревом и говорит что-то. Ждет два. Нервничает добрый молодец, о друге своем, что добровольную муку невыразимую за него принял, беспокоится. На четвертом часу зашелестело дерево ветками, зашуршало, загомонили головы на разные голоса... Да и выкинули перед волком утку со свернутой шеей. Взял волк ее в зубы и прибежал к доброму молодцу. Видит тот, что волк расстроенный, уши опустил. Обнял добрый молодец волка за шею:  
\- Спаситель мой пушистый, что они с тобой сделали?  
Вздохнул тяжко волк и говорит:   
\- Обидели они меня смертельно: остановили до того, как я самое интересное рассказал! Правда, напоследок комплимент сделали - извращенцем озабоченным обозвали...  
Встряхнул волк серой мордой и радостно объявил:  
\- А вот и обед!  
Еле успел добрый молодец у него из пасти смерть кощееву отобрать, а утку и зайца волк схрумтел с костями. 

Спрятал добрый молодец смерть Кощееву в карман, и отправились они в царство темное. А там стены высокие, стража стоит, а на каждом столбе объявления расклеены с надписью КАСТИНГ!   
\- Что это за колдовство новое заморское? - заинтересовался добрый молодец. - Я бы попробовал!  
Почесал волк лапой в затылке, прочел объявление " Ищется невеста Кощеева, девица красная да премудрая. Обязанности рабочие: Кощея любить, обеды варить, челядь дворцовую строить да постель греть. Задание тестовое..."  
\- О, а вот и путь наш в царство Кощеево! - обрадовался волк.   
\- Но девица наша красная с драконом гуляет..- заикнулся было добрый молодец. Посмотрел волк на него долгим взглядом, и покраснел добрый молодец до ушей, как маков цвет. 

\- Джек, это плохая идея... Джек, как тебе только в голову пришло?..   
\- Иди-иди!..- велел волк, носом доброго молодца в юбку подпихивая. - Тебе же нужно в Царство Кощеево? И фату на нос опусти, добрый молодец!  
\- Почему мы тебя не переодели?  
\- А на меня у Кощея не стоит! И слава богу...

В замке Кощеевом залы мрачные, охранники злобные, на троне золотом Кощей сидит, музыку шаманскую слушает. Ввели ему в зал девицу в платье белом да кедах красных.   
\- Вот, ваше злобство, претендентка на место невесты Кощеевой на собеседование явилась!  
Обрадовался Кощей, вскочил с золотого трона.   
\- Привет, красавица! Сама пришла? По объявлению? Как я рад! Сейчас испытывать будем! А достань-ка мне, красная девица, Луну с неба!  
\- Что?!!! - возмутилась претендентка. - Луну?!! Ты хоть понимаешь, какие катаклизмы начнутся, если Луну приблизить хотя бы на тысячу километров?!!  
Волк серый, сквозь дырку в стене наблюдавший, фейспалм лапой сделал.   
\- Ах! - умилился Кощей.- Логики никакой, и пиздит морально! Прямо как любовь моя ненаглядная! Прошла ты первое испытание, девица красная! А теперь спряди мне из соломы нить золотую!  
Заперли невесту Кощееву в красных кедах в башне высокой, с соломой и прялкой. Приходят утром - сидит девица красная на соломе, все стены формулами исписаны, а золотой нити нет.   
\- Рано пришли,- говорит девица красная.- Мне еще лет тридцать формулу молекулярную считать!   
\- Как на мою красу ненаглядную похожа! - Умилился Кощей. - Та тоже все считает через ж.... Девица красная, а свари-ка мне борща русского! Не нужна мне Василиса Премудрая и Марья Искусница, нужна мне дура хозяйственная!  
Насупилась невеста под фатой, но пошла варить. Порубила все что могла на куски, свалила в кастрюлю, подогрела котел отверткой волшебной...  
\- О! И готовить умеет!- обрадовался Кощей.- Сей же час свадьбу играем!  
Занервничала девица красная, но под фатой никто не заметил. И пошла с Кощеем к алтарю.   
\- Прежде чем замуж меня возьмешь, Мастер мой, позволь тебе подарок преподнести,- попросила невеста Кощеева.   
\- О, подарок! Я люблю подарки! А что там? Труп? Клещи пыточные новые? Али плетка для ночи брачной?- обрадовался Кощей.   
\- Нет, вот это!- И сунула невеста ему в руки смерть Кощееву, в часы спрятанную. Открыл Кощей часы и закричал диким голосом.   
А потом сдернул с невесты фату кружевную.  
\- Ах, так это ты добрый молодец в красных кедах!!! Как я соскучился! Идем со мной, я такую практику новую бдсмную узнал, пошли попробуем! А потом я на тебе даже женюсь!   
\- Подожди, Кощей, друг мой заклятый! Дело у нас есть! Надобно злобному богу Рассилону по тыкве навалять!  
\- По тыкве я всегда за!- обрадовался Кощей. - Идем!   
\- Только Джек с нами пойдет, и ты его мучать не будешь, я его расколдовать обещал, но надо мне лупу волшебную микроскопную, чтобы понять как.   
Посмотрел Кощей на волка, который в зал вошел, и сложился пополам от смеха здорового.  
\- А пушистый ты ничего еще! Какая шапка!.. Ладно, ладно, не буду я из тебя шапку делать, а то невеста моя расстроится!   
\- Заколдовали вот его случайно, спираль ДНК перекрутили идиотски, только как его вернуть?.. Али вода живая нужна?   
\- Дурак ты, добрый молодец! - вздохнул Кощей.- Иди, поцелуй дурака мохнатого, я даже тебя за это не накажу... Нет, накажу, но несильно...  
\- Кощей, не люблю я оргии...  
\- Поцелуй его, я сказал! - рявкнул Кощей.   
Вздохнул добрый молодец, покраснел, как маков цвет, но чмокнул волка в нос мокрый.  
Потянулся Джек, Богатырь Бессмертный.   
\- Вот, так-то лучше...  
\- Прикройся, нечего тут свои красоты демонстрировать!- рявкнул Кощей. Схватил доброго молодца за руку и потащил Рассилону коварному морду бить.

А Джек домой отправился, мужа расстроенного утешать. А там к ним и девица красная с драконом приехали, пива купили, да и принялись жизнь личную обсуждать.   
Только не свою, а доброго молодца да Кощея.  
И я там был, пиво пил, и летописца Рассела мрачного да депрессивного ругал, ибо врет он, и не так все было!


End file.
